


What could possibly go wrong?

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Art for TRB 2017. The Endo-Sym armour decides it's in charge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this first art I wanted to capture Tony looking into the mirror and coming to a realization that he's really in a jam, and that he probably does need some help from his self inflicted problem. Steve is there to kinda tell him, yeah he's kinda fucked up but in a way in which a person would try to placate a cornered animal.

 I actually drew this years ago when i was playing around in Manga Studio 5 to see how well i could lin-eart with it. I was attempting to do a more true to comic look with the lines (i don't think i really succeeded).

The entire artworks perspective was really technically hard given that I had multiple perspectives, and multiple foregrounds and backgrounds going on in the main space of the canvas. I also accidentally cropped it and saved... so reassembling an artwork from PNGs isn't the most practical of processes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was reading Superior Iron Man run when if first came out Pepper in asked what could possibly go wrong with Tony making himself a symiote armour? They made it out to be an issue, yet nothing came of it. I always found that disappointing. they had every chance to do something interesting with this dilemma and yet it was another wasted opportunity. That's when I started What If-ing that Tony didn't have full control over the armour he built and it had a bit more symbiote in it than he thought, and perhaps he didn't even realize. The Carnage series wayy back tackled this issue with technology infused with the carnage symbiote and it didn't go well and also produced an offspring symbiote called Scorn who could bond with technology. So this was a perfect opportunity to create some crazy ideas by imagining what could have gone wrong at just the worst time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Endo-Sym armour goes fully feral. red/orange angry eyes.

 

I did use a reference for this, it was a panel in the SIM run. I used this as a parallel/nod to rather than a true reference. I wanted to tie it back to the SIM comic with the suit flying in on its own in  that original panel and this one out of control in its feral symbiote state.


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are my original designs for the feral symbiote armour I made years ago and actually posted but I don't think anyone actually reblogged them XD  
> Thought they might be interesting to someone.

This was the first art I did of the idea I had. I hadn't actually had any proper references of the SIM suit before that so some of the repulsor lighting is wrong.

This is the 2nd one I made, it was more sketching a slightly more detailed version. This ones a bit more symbiotey and is closer to what i eventually used for my RBB arts/now TRB arts.


End file.
